


The Love Letter

by Anya_Marie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Marie/pseuds/Anya_Marie
Summary: Even after three years Rose is still consumed with guilt for departing from her lover, so she decides it's time to bid her farewell., and that's the purpose of this letter presented to you. Its is through her writing, after all, that she can fully express her colors.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 8





	The Love Letter

My dearest, Kanaya

Whenever this letter finds your hands, I’m afraid I will be somewhere you can’t follow. I’m well aware you probably want to track me down and get me back regardless, but please save yourself the grief. It’s not worth it.

I can just see your face right now. Your gently arched brows are furrowed, and your pretty face must be slightly jade tinted from the tears falling down your eyes. Ah, your beautiful eyes. The same ones I could never dream of looking away from ever since we first met.

Everything started off as curiosity. You and your friends were a new species I knew absolutely nothing about – and, as a light player, that didn’t really sit well with me. I started researching more and more. You were the troll I had talked to the most at that point, so evidently you were the one that had to endure my inquiries. Though you were the safest choice, admittedly part of what compelled me to approach you was the fact you weren’t too hard on the eyes; that’s always a bonus.

With our every exchange of words, the curiosity began slowly morphing into something else. Something deeper, something even my verbosity couldn’t describe. Soon enough, however, I learned what that new feeling was: adoration. I adored your every gesture, your every little quirk, like when you excessively smoothed your skirt when nervous.

You know, I still remember our first kiss. When I close my eyes, the feeling of your soft lips and the slight graze of your fangs against my lips still lingers. If I’m being honest, though, that’s not the only thing lingering in my memory. I still remember all the curves your body holds, and the pleasant feeling of your thick but soft skin from the countless times we held each other, and the feeling of home my hand roaming your scantily clad figured brought me. Those are memories I shall never forget for however long I may live.

When I was younger, I did not believe in love. For me it was merely a concept lonely people held close to heart so as to find solace from their irrelevance to the rest of the world, but you, my darling, taught me I was wrong; for I refuse to believe this visceral feeling you stirred in me was an illusion.

I am forever grateful to you, and please know that my heart was torn to pieces when I found out I had to leave you and the life we built together, but I knew I had to. For you, and for everyone we know. I would ask you for your forgiveness, but I know I do not deserve it.

I’ll always remember you, my love.

Farewell,

_Rose Lalonde_.

━━━━･❪ ⸙ ❫ ･━━━

_Rosebot simulated a sigh, and stood up. She had come to the wrecks of the Theseus to clear her circuits, and ended up writing somethings useless. She crumpled the piece of paper and chucked it in the growing pile of the remnants of what once were farewell letters. She walked to the pod that was keeping her body alive, and cast a last glance at the ring still in her left hand. ‘’... I really am a fucking idiot.’’ she muttered as she exited the barely functioning slide door._

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically what happened after the latest update made me think more in depth about their relationship, now being a bit more aware of Rose's feelings. I hope you like it.
> 
> ~Xo, Anya


End file.
